Querer Sin Temer
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Tu temor puede afectar a otros, no los culpes después si ellos también temen. Luego de la guerra muchas cosas fueron reveladas, ahora aprovechar el tiempo. Su 2da declaración hacia él para Sakura era un tontería, sabía que ni si quiera la escucharía y ver como después de aquello viene la peliroja de Karin de la nada, disimular celos no es lo suyo... ni tampoco lo es para Sasuke.
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer: Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto-sama :3**

**Querer Sin Temer**

**Prólogo**

La guerra había terminado, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el hospital. Menudo enfrentamiento entre los dos luego de haber salvado el mundo, todo esto los dejó exhaustos.

Ellos empezaron a despertarse mientras había otras dos personas más en la habitación pues, al término de la guerra había que curar a todos los ninjas para que pudiesen volver a sus aldeas pronto y no se contaba con mucho espacio para todos, por lo tanto había que compartir habitaciones con personas extrañas.

—Jeje, te gané — Naruto rió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—hmp —fue la única respuesta del moreno — la próxima acabaré contigo, de seguro.

Naruto miró a Sasuke mientras éste lo miraba con desafío, Naruto sonrió ampliamente parecía que nada había cambiado desde que eran gennins— lo bueno es que mientras… entrenaremos juntos: Sakura-chan, tu y yo como un equipo junto con Kakashi-sensei —dando por seguro que Sasuke volvió.

Sasuke quedó callado y miró la sábanas, éste simplemente puso una ligera sonrisa que duró segundos, segundos donde nadie notó que estaba aliviado, después de todo aquel dobe seguía siendo el mismo dobe que molestaba y aseguraba apoyarlo siempre.

—Con esto aliviarás el dolor en tus músculos —afirmó la peli rosa a un ninja de la villa oculta entre las nubes.

—Gracias, Sakura-san —agradeció el joven ninja que tomaba la medicina que Sakura le había dado .

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó emocionado el rubio —¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? ¡Viste! —gritó más emocionado aún— ¡He cumplido con mi promesa!

—Hey Naruto —saludó animada y asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de si estaba bien ignorando olímpicamente el tema sobre la promesa. Seguido luego miró a Sasuke y recordó el genjutsu en el que él le había metido —y Sasuke…

Él la miró de reojo— Hn, hola — tan expresivo como siempre.

—…Me alegro que os habéis despertado ya — Sakura se demostró estar feliz (aunque en parte lo estaba) no se sentía completamente tal cual.

Se dirigió hacia Naruto, que abrazó porque a pesar de haber ignorado su comentario sabía que se había esforzado un montón y empezó a asegurarse de que se encuentre bien con la mano brillando de verde. Murmuró un ''gracias'' que solo él pudo escuchar y el rubio amplió su sonrisa. Realmente... Sakura lo sentía como un hermano... mayor incluso, que se preocupa, un verdadero tonto pero protege todo, hasta la sonrisa de uno.

Cuando había terminado con Naruto, se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasuke, éste la miró también sin demostrar un humor específico. Sakura desvió la mirada apenas se encontraron con los profundos ojos azabaches y dirigió sus pasos al otro paciente a lado de él, pasando de largo completamente.

Naruto extrañado dice: —Gracias, Sakura-chan. ¿Y... el teme?

—Una persona me pidió para curarlo personalmente —respondió secamente tratando de sonar natural, lo cual resultó.

Sasuke y Naruto alzaron las cejas confundidos y Sakura se alejó. Naruto se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco enojada por el ceño fruncido entonces susurró a Sasuke: —Oi, teme. Creo que está celosa.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y vio como curaba al ninja de la aldea de la roca. Lo que Sasuke ni Naruto no sabían era que aquel paciente era el mismo que le había dado la carta de amor durante la guerra.

Mientras Sakura estaba haciendo su curación, el ninja la agarra de la muñeca con gentileza haciendo que el brillo verde que emanaba desaparezca.

— ¿Sakura-san…?

—Lo siento. ¿Te duele?

—No… tranquila. Solo… ¿has leído la carta que te había dado?

Sakura bajó la mirada mientras sus compañeros miraban confundidos y se preguntaban ¿por qué Sakura debería leer la carta de una persona extraña y de otra aldea?

—No… Yo… Lo siento —realmente notaron como parecía arrepentida Sakura.

El ninja de la roca tenía la cabeza cabizbaja en el momento que escuchó el ''no''—Woah… realmente —Sakura lo miró y él la miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa falsa— es muy afortunado esa persona.

Sakura miró a otro lado por un mini segundo y volvió a su trabajo, cambiando de tema con el ninja empezaron a charlar de cosas triviales.

Naruto no preguntó nada pero tampoco se molestó en aquello, solo observó a su compañero de pelo azabache que tenía el ceño fruncido. Si. Bien. Debía admitir que le había molestado pero parece que a alguien le molestó más. Una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por su rostro.

Un golpe los distrajo y fue Karin con el ceño fruncido quien entró junto con Suigetsu y Juugo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Vinimos a verte, además Karin para curarte, estuvo preocupada por ti —la burla se notaba en la voz de Suigetsu y a Karin solo se le hizo un tic en el ojo.

—Sasuke, toma, muerde —Karin pusó frente a la cara de Sasuke su brazo.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que nadie más que ella la curaría decidió morderla y así poder curarse mientras a Karin se le coloraban las mejillas.

En medio de eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el piso, y unos materiales médicos se le habían caído a Sakura por accidente. Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y de su ceño fruncido. El dobe no podía tener razón ¿o sí?

Sakura evitó la mirada de Sasuke y se despidió de todos mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa y al ninja anterior igualmente.

Lo ignoraba eso era seguro. Estaba celosa, eso también era seguro pero porque molestaba tanto a Sasuke el saber que otro hombre se había declarado ante ella. Desde que había escuchado sobre la carta no podía tratarse de otra cosa que una declaración; la desilusión por la parte del ninja y la falsa alegría de la suerte que tenía aquel ''afortunado'', lo hizo sospechar y el arrepentimiento de voz de Sakura lo había confirmado completamente. El azabache notó que Naruto también se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con su compañera rosada pero en su cara no se mostró ninguna emoción de molestia o algo parecido. ¿Naruto lo conocía? No, no parecía.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Suigetsu tratando de que vuelva a la tierra.

Sasuke dejó de mirar la puerta por donde había salido Sakura y frunció el ceño mirando a un Suigetsu sonriente.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sasuke estaba apunto de responder pero Naruto pasó un brazo sobre su hombro mientras con el otro se sostenía con la mulata.

—Se quedarán en Konoha —su alegría era inmensa.

**Con Sakura**

El quedarse en Konoha no era una opción, ella debía estar lejos, lejos de donde se encontraba él.

Fue junto a Tsunade mientras caminaba luego de un largo día de trabajo, golpeó la puerta y la abrió cuando escuchó la confirmación.

—Sakura...

—Tsunade-sama ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

— ¿De qué se trata? —sonrió dulce. La hokague ahora que veía a su alumna lo único que podía decir era como se llenaba su pecho de puro orgullo.

—Podría darme una misión. Yo… todo este asunto de la guerra…

—Lo sé —suspiró con cansancio— te iba llamar de hecho, necesitamos más hierbas medicinales y solo confío en ti que las hallaras y llegaras pronto porque tenemos muchos pacientes por aquí.

—Perfecto.

Con eso estaba. Tardaría mínimo tres días en volver pero no importaba, así despejaría su mente.

* * *

_**Durante la misión, dos días habían pasado**_

—Aquí debería ser el lugar donde se encuentren —suspiró cansada. Olvidó que se trataban de flores ilusorias.

Cuando las encontró y las iba acoger sintió el filo de algo en su cuello presionando hacia su carótida.

—Te mueves, mueres.

* * *

_**''EL AMOR EXISTE EN QUIEN ES CAPAZ DE AMAR CON EL CORAZÓN Y NO CON EL MIEDO A LA SOLEDAD''**_

**_ Samantha Pirez_**

* * *

**Holis :3**

**Primera historia Sasusaku que estoy haciendo, si les gusta plis haganme saber para saber si continuar o no. Estoy nerviosa no se porque xP**

**:D Los quiero mucho**

**Comenten plis :3 **

**NEKOOOO :3 lo sé estoy loca xD**

**No soy muy buena redactando en 3ra persona así que aclaro que solo por ser en el prólogo lo hice. El resto de la historia estarán en el punto de vista de los personajes, en especial el punto de vista de Sakura. **

**Nos leemos pronto :* **

**Bye**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Querer Sin Temer**

**Capítulo 1:**** Proteger Lo Querido.**

_**Con Sakura**_

Habían pasado tres meses y al fin he vuelto a Konoha, todo era tranquilo, las grandes puertas parecían que daban la bienvenida aunque para mí ya no era así.

Caminé rumbo a la torre para informar de mi misión, recibir el reproche que merezco por haber enviado las hierbas con Katsuyu y sobre todo… mentir sobre porque me atrasé. En el fondo necesitaba un apoyo, algo, alguien.

Mandé mi mano hacia mi cuello y acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos donde aún sentía el frío kunai apuntando exactamente hacia mi carótida, el comienzo de todo este lío. ¿Quizás al final Madara tenía razón? No. Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente ¿De qué serviría vivir en una ilusión si al final todo era exactamente eso? Una ilusión.

Debía pensar, meditar. Mis acciones y las consecuencias que me traerían en el futuro….

— ¡Sakura! — una voz femenina me llamó.

— ¿Eh? —Me di la vuelta— ¿Karin? ¿Suigetsu? —sentí una leve opresión en mi pecho, si ellos eran los miembros del equipo de Sasuke-kun, seguro él también estaría en la aldea.

—Sakura-chan —Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes— estas preciosa como siempre —añadió con un tono pícaro.

Reí un poco pero por saber como era su forma de ser únicamente de él y como Karin luego de aquello le había dado un puñetazo. Sinceramente, no era normal ver como la parte del cuerpo de alguien (la cabeza para ser exactos) se hacía agua mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados y el resto de su cuerpo relajado como si fuera algo… ¿normal que le faltase la cabeza? Eso solamente me llevó a la conclusión de que… Orochimaru era enfermamente creativo y original.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? ¡Lo ves! —La apuntó cabreado con su figura normal de nuevo como si jamás hubiera recibido nada — no solamente tienes habilidades raras ¡ERES RARA!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cara de pez!—y así empezaron una discusión unos minutos. Una gotita estilo anime se me resbaló.

—Etto… Karin-chan — llamé. Karin se volteó y me miró ajustándose los lentes no sin antes de enviarle una mirada mortal a Suigetsu.

—Sentí tu chakra ¿acabas de llegar de tu misión? —esto era algo inusual, antes habíamos hablado mientras estuvo en prisión pero de temas sobre su libertad, de la hokage y cuando me preguntó si ella podía ser la que cuidase de Sasuke-kun luego de la guerra.

—Sí —asentí con una sonrisa— ¿sucede algo? —Me pregunté cómo debía estar Sasuke-kun- Por más que odie admitirlo me molestaba que ella lo haya curado pero preferí callar, Karin era exactamente como yo en el sentido de que se preocupa por él. Además, aún recuerdo que a ella se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas cuando me vio llorar diciendo que no debía simpatizar conmigo, que no llore, que era su enemiga y luego había maldecido el hecho.

—Nada —Negó con una sonrisa— solo sentí que estabas aturdida y me llamó la atención ¿pasó algo?

Suigetsu la miró desconcertado y ella hizo un tic y juro que vi un leve sonrojo pero ante la reacción del ojivioleta volteó su rostro.

Sonreí sin preguntar nuevamente y negué con la cabeza, debía controlar mi chakra y mis emociones porque ahora recordé que Karin era un ninja sensor y podría decir a Naruto o con más posibilidad a Sasuke mi estado, aunque por suerte parece no haberse dado cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

—No nada, debe ser que estoy muy cansada —suspiré— Gracias por preocuparte —Karin asintió y vi lo dubitativo que estaba Suigetsu— Bueno, debo ir a informar que ya llegué. Hablamos luego Karin-chan, Sui-kun. Gracias por preocuparse — me despedí con una sonrisa, un gesto con la mano y salí corriendo no tan rápido hacia la torre. En cierto sentido, me alegraba que se hayan mostrado preocupados por mí. Karin no parecía mala.

—¡Vamos a cenar barbacoa! ¡Me dijeron que te avise! —gritó Karin. Seguro era Chouji, grité un ''Estaré ahí'' y luego salté de tejado en tejado. Quería bañarme.

* * *

_**Con los chicos equipo 7**_

Naruto estaba de aquí para allá, impaciente porque Kakashi dijo que se encontrarían en el lugar de entrenamiento a las ocho en punto y como siempre el sensei llegaba tarde.

Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, apoyado por un árbol y tranquilamente ignorando el hecho de que su mejor amigo rubio estaba haciendo escándalo.

—Neh, teme —dijo de repente Naruto captando su atención— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Sakura-chan? Desde esa vez en la enfermería al final de la guerra ya no la veo. Me preocupa un poco.

—No lo sé, dobe.

—Sakura se encuentra en una misión —comentó Yamato, apareciendo con Kakashi de repente en una nube de humo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Yamato-taichou! —regañó Naruto y Sasuke les miró con su semblante serio y frío como siempre.

—Ara, ara —respondió Kakashi—Nos encontramos con una anciani… —A Yamato se le cayó una gotita estilo anime mientras miraba como Kakashi inventaba tan mala excusa.

—Ya. Ahórratelo —dijo el rubio por primera vez serio— ¿Cómo es eso de que Sakura-chan está en una misión?

Por más de que odie admitirlo, Sasuke estaba agradecido con Naruto. Era visible que Sakura y Naruto no se separaban por nada; y que el rubio por el simple hecho que estuviera herido no era propio de Sakura dejarlo así por así nomas.

— ¿En qué consistía? —preguntó de repente el azabache con voz monotonía.

—Según Hokague-sama, buscar unas hierbas necesarias por el cuerpo médico pero bueno —suspiró con cansancio Yamato.

— La razón por las que os he llamado es que Hokague-sama me pidió calentar un poco—dijo de repente Kakashi.

—Quizás ya no estemos a su nivel —dice luego Yamato— pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerles frente. Aparte el enfrentamiento será contra ustedes.

—Los enfrentamientos serán: Naruto y Yamato contra mí y Sasuke. Antes de que se oculte el sol esto debe terminar y traten de no matarse, recuerden es solo un entrenamiento.

—Bien —sonrió Naruto emocionado empezando a posicionar sus manos para hacer clones, ya desde que dijeron como serían los equipos hizo caso omiso a lo otro y Sasuke no estaba muy atento a lo que dijo Kakashi tampoco, ya había activado su sharingan y agarrado el mango de su Kusanagi.

A Yamato y a Kakashi se les resbalaron gotitas estilo anime. Yamato rezaba interiormente por mantener un ritmo con Naruto conociendo lo hiperactivo que es y Kakashi simplemente empezó a sacar su libro Icha Icha sabiendo que Sasuke solo lo necesitaba como un apoyo si Yamato interfería y que él haría prácticamente todo demostrando su orgullo Uchiha.

Luego de unas horas, Yamato estaba sudando y terminó alejándose de Naruto viendo como si se metía entre él y Sasuke su vida terminaría. Le dio un tic cuando vio el sonrojo de Kakashi sobre el árbol. Kakashi se rio por debajo pasando a su siguiente página, exclamando claramente contento de lo que veía.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado, Yamato-taichou! —se quejó Naruto.

—Kakashi —la voz amenazadora de Sasuke se hizo presente.

—Hai, hai —hizo un ademán desinteresadamente con la mano.

Yamato al ver como Kakashi mostró su sharingan contra él, se arrepintió al instante tratar de meterse entre Naruto y Sasuke. Lo peor se cansó para nada. Hacia algo de madera y Sasuke directamente lo cortaba y lo miraba como un ''esto no es tu asunto''. Una pequeña flor de madera y Yamato jura que Sasuke lo cortaría aunque no fuera nada ofensivo.

* * *

_**Con Sakura (en la oficina de Tsunade)**_

La mirada penetrante y el ceño levemente fruncido me empezaban a incomodar pero sabía que merecía un reproche.

—Al menos trajo las hierbas, Tsu-Tsunade-sama —trató de aliviar Shizune.

—Mandaste las hierbas por Katsuyu, bien — aprobó Tsunade con su ceño fruncido completamente— pero la próxima vez avisas hasta cuanto tiempo exactamente te vas a quedar en un lugar. Me preocupé de que te hayan hecho algo. Fueron tres DÍAS lo que te mandé y en tres MESES volviste y en aquella carta que enviaste junto con la hierbas habías escrito que no tardarías más de dos meses en curar a aquellos heridos por la guerra, estaba a punto de mandar un grupo de búsqueda por ti. ¡Fue algo completamente irresponsable de tu parte Sakura! —rugió Tsunade-shishou.

Bajé mi cabeza avergonzada —Discúlpeme, Tsunade-shishou —me sentía una basura, había mentido a Tsunade con que había curado heridos civiles de la guerra de un pequeño pueblo.

Oí el resoplido lleno de exasperación de Tsunade.

—No te ha pasado nada ¿verdad? — cambió su voz a preocupación. La miré y me di cuenta que miraba a mi brazo derecho que estaba vendado.

Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa —solo un pequeño corte nada más —respondí.

Tsunade asintió y me sonrió.

—Ve y descansa. Tendrás la semana para descansar. Mañana mandaré a tu equipo a una misión, no te preocupes por ello —esta vez fui yo quien frunció levemente el ceño. Shizune ya empezó a agarrar más fuerte a Ton-Ton.

—Puedo ir. Me siento bien. Esto es solo un rasguño, no es nada.

Tsunade me miró nuevamente y volvió a suspirar, esta vez con cansancio — Está bien, mañana a primera hora quiero que estén aquí con Kakashi. Ya le he avisado también a Sai y Yamato.

— ¡Hai! — asentí con una sonrisa. Amaba a esa mujer.

—Puedes irte.

Con eso me fui y pude ver el alivio en el rostro de Shizune. Ciertamente, contradecir a Tsunade puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, como algo de ''Me gusta el hospital, es todo blanco, lo veo divertido no poder moverme por unos días, envíame ahí por favor, Tsunade-samaaaa''.

Cuando salí de aquella oficina me dirigí a mi hogar. Una vez que llegué saludé a mis padres. Mi madre en la cocina, mi padre leyendo el diario. Avisé que no cenaría esta noche, sino que saldría y fui a mi habitación sacando la ropa que me pondría luego del baño caliente.

Una vez que salí del baño miré la foto sobre la pequeña mesa— ¿Así que… el equipo 7 ha vuelto? —susurré aliviada por todo.

* * *

_**En el pequeño lugar de comida.**_

—¡Estamos todos juntos de nuevo! —chilló Ino de la emoción—ahh —suspiró—me alegro tanto de que vuelvas, Sasuke-kun.

—Esto es molesto —dijo con típica pereza Shikamaru— pero ciertamente es bueno tenerte. Hubiese sido un problema si seguías contra la aldea.

—Hmp.

Karin había enviado una pequeña mirada asesina hacia Ino que hizo que yo sonriera.

—Cerdita ¿tienes competencia? —dije bajo para que solo ella me escuchara. Me encontraba entre ella y Kiba.

—Cállate, frentesita —devolvió la misma mirada a Karin— Aunque debo admitir que me molesta, bastante.

—Jejeje —reí de Ino que se podía ver los rayitos de odio entre ella y Karin.

—Tonta, ¿estas peleando por Sasuke? —se burló Suigetsu. Karin empezó a tartamudear diciendo cosas apenas sin sentido pero el resumen fue: un golpe a Suigetsu y negando sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

En ese momento dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Estaba tranquilo, a su lado estaba Suigetsu y al otro lado Naruto.

—Fea.

—Sai

—No… —dijo Naruto pero me controlé.

—Pásame la sal, por favor.

—No — me negué.

—Yo te lo paso —respondió Ino con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, linda —dijo Sai lo cual hizo que haga un tic.

—Baka —murmuré e Ino rió.

— ¡Ojalá que esto no cambie porque desde que te fuiste Sasuke-kun, tengo a Sakura-san gritándome todo el tiempo! —dijo con brillos en los ojos Lee. Me sonrojé por ese comentario por lo extremadamente mal que sonaba. Vi la cara de Sasuke de completo disgusto, mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte. En el contexto que ellos habían mantenido, lo poco que escuché fue a Lee pidiendo consejos de como conquistar chicas por parte de Sasuke, lo cual el había dicho que ni siquiera le importaba. Así que ha sonado mal.

—¡Eso ni si quiera es de esa forma! —gritó cabreada Tenten por su compañero de equipo.

Vale… era cierto eso que gritaba pero que alguien se te declare y te pegue de la nada y te diga ''insecto''; que alguien te haga una pintura de un tigre (Lee le había pedido a Sai ya que dije a Tenten que me gustaban los tigres) y que de la nada aquel animal pintura viviente arme escándalo en mi casa, con mi papá sobre la mesa y mi madre tratando de entender qué demonios pasaba; o que en el momento que esté haciendo una de sus técnicas que siempre provoca viento me levante la falda que poseía aquel día cotidiano, esto y muchas cosas más totalmente merecidas para gritos de regaño.

— ¿¡Te olvidas de mí, cejotas!?—gritó Naruto al igual que siempre.

Naruto hermano o no, nunca cambiaba. Es decir, sería como si los dos (Naruto y Lee) me tuvieran como amor platónico. Un día recuerdo que hicimos una competencia con Gai-sensei como representante y Tsunade como jurado, totalmente era una de sus tonterías. Competí porque el ganador ganaba el beso de la persona que quería, jugué tan pronto cuando vi que ellos estaban totalmente entusiasmados y dijeron mi nombre. Ganó Sai pero… exactamente… no supo cómo usar su recompensa y no pidió nada. Gai-sensei lloró de la felicidad porque ese era el espíritu de la juventud, que hace por espíritu sin esperar nada a cambio, seguido por Lee que lo quedó admirando por aquello e Ino trató de que diga su nombre pero no logró ya que Sai no entiende las indirectas.

—Suficiente, no es nada que tenga que ver conmigo —dijo Sasuke volviendo lentamente de su disgusto a su expresión habitual.

— ¡Por esta llama de la pasión de juventud no te dejaré ganar aunque hayas vuelto, ni menos a ti Naruto-kun!

— ¡Muy bien!

Una pequeña mirada sobre mí. Al decir verdad tres miradas sobre mí. Lee, Sasuke, Naruto.

Shikamaru suspiró. En cierta parte podía saber que pensaba ''ya perdieron en el momento en que volvió Sasuke'' pero no dijo nada ya que prácticamente en los ojos de Lee se encendían fuego, ''fuego de pura juventud'' y Naruto estaba como siempre retador.

Todo era completamente normal. Naruto hablaba con Hinata( ésta se desmayó como tres veces y Tenten la ayudaba) entonces luego con Sasuke, Sai, Lee y Kiba. Yo jugaba con Akamaru mientras discutíamos ''ligeramente'' con Ino. Suigetsu y Karin discutían. Un lado de la mesa se empezaba a llenar de pájaros, noté que era Juugo ¿Cómo había pajaritos a esta hora de la noche? Escuché que Ino comentó que ojalá no trajera un murciélago o algo por el estilo. Por otro lado rogábamos porque a Shino no se le cruzara por la mente dejar un insecto en la mesa pero en cuanto vimos un insecto pequeño que volaba frente a él, un escalofrío nos recorrió. Shikamaru hablaba con Chouji que comía como si fuera el último día pero por momentos se metía en nuestra conversación con Ino haciendo una acotación importante. Vi por momentos a Hinata con la cabeza cabizbaja al igual que Tenten pero sabía que seguro debía ser por Neji, la verdad se lo extrañaba.

Terminada aquella cena sentí un alivio. Nos empezamos a separar y lo único que pude pensar era el por qué Sasuke-kun me miró, realmente me contuve las ganas de hablarle. No es que no quisiera, es que… bueno. La última vez fue cuando le declaré mi amor antes de que vaya a pelear contra Naruto. En aquel genjutsu realmente sentí que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Ilusión o no, no le importó.

Cuando estaba un poco más lejos de los chicos sentí que alguien me estiró del brazo.

— ¿Karin? —dije cuando volteé quedando frente a ella.

—Sakura —dijo bajando la mirada y soltando mi brazo— Yo… ¡quisiera pedirte un favor! —dijo lo último lo más rápido que pudo. Asentí y luego de unos segundos siguió— Yo… no soy muy buena, socializando —dijo de repente cosa que me impactó ¿esta es Karin de verdad?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé, yo… fuiste la primera ''amiga'' o conocida en este caso y yo realmente… simplemente no sé. Siempre estuve en una guarida bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru y siempre era llena de hombres y quisiera saber si ¿no quieres ser mi amiga? —terminó y quedé asombrada por unos instantes, creí que era fría y ruda.

—Karin yo… —seguía en medio shock.

—Entiendo si no quieres, he sido tu enemiga y todo aquello pero fuiste con la primera que llegué a simpatizar —ella también recuerda aquella vez— y a muchos obviamente les cuesta todavía que nosotros estemos aquí, hemos estado contra la aldea y… siempre estuve con Suigetsu nunca tuve una amiga, una amiga de verdad.

—No es necesario que lo preguntes —sonreí— porque la respuesta es obviamente un sí — ella me miró con los ojos abiertos y luego frunció el ceño.

—Me hubiese ahorrado todo esto, pelo de chicle —dijo mirando a otro lado, la ruda Karin de vuelta— pero… gracias—murmuró, esta chica es bipolar ¿tendrá algo que ver con Orochimaru sus cambios de actitud? Nah… no importa, es divertido, se cabrea fácil. Es como una Ino.

Reí y me regañó, me caía bien. Invité a que se quede en mi casa para poder compartir sobre las cosas que hacían con Taka o yo hacía con Sai y Naruto durante una misión, ya que me enteré de que duerme con Suigetsu y Juugo en una posada. Mientras a Sasuke se le habilitó su residencia Uchiha.

* * *

Habían pasado quizás tres o cuatro horas charlamos todo con Karin desde el comienzo de la venida a mi casa, preparamos todo y se encuentra durmiendo a lado mío, antes cuando fui al baño y volví me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. No le di importancia, la cama era lo suficientemente grande y no tenía sueño. Al decir verdad solo me acosté para pensar.

Han pasado por muchas cosas con Taka en sus viajes, realmente me reí y también no sabía si tenía o no algún sentimiento hacia Suigetsu, algo me decía que si seguían así terminarían juntos… a pesar de que sea yo, también me negó que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, me confesó que solo le tiene una gran estima hacía él, porque la salvó de un oso durante los exámenes Chunnin. Aunque no sé si deba o no, me sentí culpable cuando sentí el sentimiento de celos ¿en qué momento nos había dejado y la salvó? Claro que no me importa ya ahora que pasó el tiempo y en especial de que gracias a él ella está aquí ahora, como una… amiga. Por alguna razón realmente siento que simpatizo con ella, como con Ino, a pesar del… mismo sentimiento hacia Sasuke… Aunque… ¿yo seguía teniendo aquel sentimiento hacia él? ¿El genjutsu? ¿El poco interés? Imágenes de su disgusto reflejado en su rostro luego de lo que dijo Lee me vinieron ¿Se habrá sentido celoso o solo era porque para él Lee es molesto?

Decidí salir a caminar un rato. Me levanté sin hacer ruido y salí de casa. No había absolutamente nada y bueno tampoco esperaba que hubiera algo a parte de una suave brisa. Miré a los rostros de nuestros Hokages, queriendo ver la aldea decidí ir allí. Sobre el primero que sería el de Hashirama vi a Sasuke quien estaba sentado y se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Clavó sus ojos azabaches en mí, luego unos segundos miró de nuevo a la aldea. Realmente no podía reclamar, la vista es genial.

Dudosa de ir o no junto a él. Decidí ir junto a él a sentarme pero a una distancia en la que prácticamente yo estaba sobre el segundo hokage.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —inicié.

—Me cuesta —respondió.

—Comprendo —A pesar de que yo miraba la aldea, a un edificio no específico sentí sus ojos sobre mí, suspiré— volver al establecimiento debe ser duro —me expliqué.

—…

—Pero bueno, has traído bastante orgullo a tu clan e incluso superaste a Madara. En un futuro aquel lugar volverá a… —dudé si continuar o no, pude volver a sentir su mirada— estar lleno de vida —dije con esperanza en aquella última palabra.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio— ¿Qué piensas del clan?

—Que es uno de los mejores. —Contesté sin dudar mirando la luna— Ciertamente, conozco la teoría de como activan el sharingan por el tipo de chackra, lo cual a pesar de ser el clan ''maldito'' o lleno de odio… Es uno de los mejores porque realmente aman con todo su ser y nada debe ser más importante que el amor, la paz con eso puede crearse, confiarse unos en otros. ''Es más importante aprender los jutsus antes que el amor, todo lo contrario que a los Senjus'' —recordé las palabras de Tsunade y las dije en voz alta.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? Nos hacemos fuertes por el odio —respondió y pude notar su frustración. Mire de reojo y tenía su puño apretado y su ceño fruncido.

— Pero lo aprenden para proteger, para no pasar por más momentos dolorosos como esos. Proteger por amor a aquellas personas que aun quedan. Itachi…—se tensó—…te protegió a su manera, por amor a su pequeño hermano. Hizo aquello para protegerte y a la vez para que te hagas fuerte. Es cierto, es cruel que por una pérdida o una emoción fuerte de dolor tengan el sharingan o que se haga más fuerte.

—….

—En la vida se gana y se pierde, Sasuke-kun. Aunque yo no he tenido la experiencia de perder a alguien importante… —quizás Chiyo pero no es que haya pasado mucho tiempo con ella—…sé que estaría devastada. En la vida hay amor y odio, del odio al amor quizás sea difícil pasar pero del amor al odio es extremadamente fácil. Odias a una persona ¿Cómo haces para quererla rápidamente si la odias? En cambio, muere un ser querido y pasas al odio, así, sencillo, cruel, en un segundo.

Hubieron varios minutos de silencio, era un silencio cómodo.

—Tenías razón —escuché de repente.

— ¿Eh?

Lo miré y mi corazón literalmente latía a mil por horas, que perfecto le iluminaba la luna y que perfecto eran aquellos ojos— aquella noche… cuando teníamos doce.

— ¿Qué tiene esa noche? —respondí un poco dolida desvié la mirada para que no vea el dolor que sentía.

—Me dijiste que la venganza no traería nada bueno.

_**Flashback**_

—''_La venganza no hará a nadie feliz. Ni a ti… Ni a mí. '' —las nubes taparon la luz de la luna mientras mis lágrimas caían, Sasuke no contestó por un tiempo y yo sentía que cada vez más pequeños se hacían los pedazos de mi corazón ya roto. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

—…. —no quería responder. No quería lastimarlo al decirle ''Si. Tenía razón. Por eso ahora sufres por la muerte de Itachi''. Apreté ligeramente mis puños y mordí mi labio. Entonces se recuerda de todo lo que le dije aquella vez. Algo dentro de mí estaba contento pero por otro lado me sentía impotente ¿Cómo ayudarlo? No hace falta ser adivina para saber que no quiere estar durmiendo porque seguro su hogar le trae malos recuerdos.

—Sakura... Lo siento.

—Sasuke… —lo miré sorprendida.

—Por todo — noté como su mirada se perdía.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi estómago y sentí como ardía mi muñeca, ahora no—Sasuke-kun —me levanté y caminé a otro lado para irme. Quería abrasarle, darle un beso aunque fuera en la mejilla para reconfortarlo pero tenía miedo, un sentimiento me lo impedía— Siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti, no lo dudes —aseguré— no solo yo, sino Naruto también.

Me giré para mirarlo y sus ojos… no los pude ver por su flequillo pero una ligera sonrisa pude divisar. Me volteé antes de que notará que lo miré y sonreí.

* * *

_**''Cuando el amor se reprime, el odio ocupa su lugar'' **_

_** Havelock Ellis**_

* * *

**3747 palabras xD Me he inspirado lol **

**No pude dormir. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada cuando leí sus comentarios y me inspiraron para hacer el capítulo 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**No es algo que haré todo muy rápido o me apresuraré por terminar el fic. Ya que quiero amistad, traición, odio, confusión, lado oscuro, un poco de todo XD En especial quiero que el fic aunque no sea ''¡Oh! ¡Dios! lo más bueno de este mundo'' quiero que les llegué al kokoro 3**

**Bueno me despido por ahora y gracias por tomarse las molestias en comentar.**

**yomii20: *-* ¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**MiraiiKi: Aquí la conti. Ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Gracias!:D**

**Katya kawasaki:¡Gracias! Aquí la conti. Espero que sigas pensando que es bonito *-***

**sakura-princesa-konoha: ¡Gracias por comentar, Sakura-chan! He aquí la conti. Ojalá te haya gustado. :3**

**Tathuhime: Por mi obligación ética y moral pero sobre todo por tu comentario he traído la conti, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias tathuhime-chan!**

**Guest: ¡Gracias, comentarista misterioso! (/u\\) espero que hayas disfrutado :D**

**carlita-chan uchiha: (*O*) Ohh Carlita-chan, si supieras los celos que tendrá que pasar Sasuke en el futuro *risita malvada* como había comentado antes, quiero que la historia vaya lenta, que se entienda y que llegue a su corazoncito que tienen, así que por ende los capítulos serán así de largos como este (o al menos trataré ¬.¬u) jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar y dos sasukis de chocolate para ti.**

**rocio: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra el que hayas mencionado que es distinta a las demás. Suelo leer en ingles los fics, no mucho español. Espero que te haya agradado la conti. :3 Saludos.**

**Los quiero. Nos leemos pronto **

**Besos \\(*u*)/**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Querer Sin Temer**

**Nota de la autora:**

**La apariencia de Sakura cambia a por la de The Last**

**Sasuke tiene el rinnengan y el sharingan pero sus ojos vuelven a su negro habitual.**

**Sasuke ni tampoco Naruto pierden su brazo, nada más terminan completamente cansados luego de sus técnicas.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Por mí solo sería la de Sakura si ustedes lo desean pueden decirme si quieren que todos los demás también cambien. A mí solo no me gusta tanto el cabello corto de Naruto y la apariencia de vago de Sasuke xD En este caso ustedes pueden DAR ideas de cómo serían sus nuevas apariencias. Sakura tiene vendada desde su mano hasta por debajo de su codo derecho.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Anteriormente:**

— Lo siento…

—Sasuke… —lo miré sorprendida.

—Por todo — noté como su mirada se perdía.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi estómago y sentí como ardía mi muñeca, ahora no—Sasuke-kun —me levanté y caminé a otro lado para irme. Quería abrasarle, darle un beso aunque fuera en la mejilla para reconfortarlo pero tenía miedo o no sé si estaba dolida, algo me lo impedía— Siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti, no lo dudes —aseguré— no solo yo, sino Naruto también.

Me giré para mirarlo y sus ojos… no los pude ver por su flequillo pero una ligera sonrisa pude divisar. Me volteé ante de que notará que lo miré y sonreí.

**Presente:**

_**Con Sakura**_

Había despertado con un golpe a mi ventana, gruñí pero igual fui hacia el sonido, cuando la revisé encontré una carta. Suspiré pesadamente, miré la hora y revolví mi pelo rosa. No hay tiempo para esto, tendrán que esperar, además de que Karin se encontraba aquí aun durmiendo pero se encontraba presente. Luego de unos minutos de preparación me miré al espejo y decidí que ya era hora para irme junto a mi equipo. Fui camino a la torre del hokage. Por el camino vi a Sai.

— ¡Sai! —lo llamé y él me miró. Una vez que llegamos a caminar uno a lado de otro, empezamos la conversación.

Llegamos a la oficina y me adentré con un Sai y su ojo morado. Todos los miembros de equipo siete en sí estaban presente y mirando intrigados a Sai. Los ojos de Sasuke mirando de Sai y luego a mí con el ceño levemente fruncido, se notaba que no quería demostrar nada y me preguntaba si le molestó en algo la conversación de ayer a la noche. Naruto era lo mismo solo que sin el ceño fruncido y aguantaba la risa mandando una mano a su boca.

—Disculpe la demora, Tsunade-sama —hice una reverencia hacia Tsunade, mientras escuchaba como el pelinegro herido cerraba la puerta detrás.

En medio del silencio que se acomodó por segundos se escuchó la inconfundible risa de Naruto agarrándose del estómago y señalando a Sai. Le envié una miradita, éste sintió un escalofrío, tragó saliva y su risa se transformó de burla a nerviosa.

Odio cuando Sai me llama ''feita'' y apenas nos encontramos con Ino la llama ''linda'' ¡Dios! Sai imbécil, idiota, tonto. ¡Argh! Luego pone la excusa de que nuestra amistad es verdadera y a tus amigos hay que ponerlos apodos o al menos eso decía su estúpido libro ¡Que le devuelvan el maldito dinero!

La aclaración de su garganta por parte de Tsunade me había sacado lejos de mis pensamientos.

—Entonces de que se trata la misión, Obaa-chan.

A Tsunade le apareció una venita pero pude notar su autocontrol— No es una misión en sí.

Miramos desconcertados a Tsunade —Quiero que se entrenen para pasar a ser ANBUS.

— ¿¡Eh!? —dijimos Naruto y yo con incredulidad.

—Sai era un ANBU — señalé.

—De raíz —contestó Yamato— La diferencia es que Raíz se disolvió luego de la muerte de Danzo—miró a Sasuke con una gotita estilo anime.

— ¡Hmp! —dijo volteando su cara y cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea. Ahora que Danzo no está, también me tengo que hacer cargo de esto —suspiró Tsunade— como primer paso, quiero que ustedes sean ANBUS pero aunque haya pasado la guerra y todo lo demás también quiero que se entrenen.

—Serán diez misiones consecutivas las que se les asignará a cada uno. Yamato y yo os vigilaremos y por momentos Tsunade-sama también los verá. Todas sus misiones son de rango-A. Cuando terminen vendrán a nuestro campo de entrenamiento donde tendrán un enfrentamiento inmediato entre ustedes. Como resultado final si aprueban este tipo de ''examen'' y completan TODAS sus misiones, se les asignará el escuadrón correspondiente pero en varias misiones suponemos que ustedes estarán juntos como un solo escuadrón —explicó Kakashi-sensei con una cara seria pero voz despreocupada.

—La misiones serán verdaderas y de tipo genjutsu pero no lo notarán ya que estarán bajo el control de los Yamanaka, en habitaciones individuales. Ellos son especializados en la mente como lo saben, les harán creer que están en otro lado pero bueno cuando ya no tengan las misiones ''ilusorias'' tendrán que romper el jutsu del Yamanaka que tendrán con ustedes. Una vez eso ellos les darán las hojas de las misiones del mismo rango pero reales—contestó Tsunade sin preocupación.

— ¿Qué tipo de escuadrones hay, Obaa-chan?

—Asesinos, rastreo, médicos y espionaje —contestó Kakashi—Depende de lo que veamos se los asignaremos a ustedes. Sai estará dentro del escuadrón de espionaje, ahí había estado antes ¿si no me equivoco? —Sai asintió en respuesta.

—A veces también me asignaban en el de rastreo —añadió.

—Depende del tipo de misión que se les asigna pero tu fuerte era el espionaje por ende participabas más en misiones como esas—dijo Yamato— lo mismo pasará con ustedes si lo logran —sonrió.

—Entonces aquí tienen —dijo de repente Tsunade mientras Shizune llegaba con hojas en sus manos— estas serán sus misiones —Shizune me pasó cinco hojas— Aclaro que deben evitar lastimarse ya que estarán fuera por cuatro meses con las reales y todas las heridas que pasen dentro del jutsu de los Yamanakas serán reales. Apenas llegan y pelearan entre ustedes cuatro, no esperen un ''comiencen'', Kakashi y Yamato pondrán fin a la pelea cuando crean que es suficiente—dijo cuándo se hicieron presente Ino, tres sujetos más del clan. Miré a Ino con intriga y ella me sonrió triunfante, devolví la misma sonrisa, ambas asintiendo. Por más que no me agrade, deseaba que sea ella la que me pusiera en la ilusión.

— ¿Algo más que debamos saber? —preguntó Sasuke con cautela mirando a los Yamanaka.

—En algún momento en las misiones de los Yamanaka… —comenzó Yamato un poco nervioso, asustado. No sabía describir pero reía nerviosamente

—Ibiki Morino-san —hizo pausa el peli plateado—, el jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación tratará de volverlos locos con torturas psicológicas, así que prepárense mentalmente contra sus miedos—resumió Kakashi mientras aquel hombre intimidante de los exámenes chunnin entraba con una sonrisa sádica de que os va a matar a todos nosotros y él estará profundamente feliz.

Naruto lo miró, sus ojos se pusieron como platos, lo señaló y no pudo ser capaz de formular palabras.

—Hola —dijo casualmente y no despegó su sonrisa de su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

—A…aaa… espere… él… ch… chunnin… escrito… examen… escri… ¡Sabes cómo me desesperé en aquel examen, viejo cicatrices! —gritó finalmente Naruto señalando todavía al hombre mientras su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— ¿Quién atenderá a aquél niño? —preguntó animadamente a los Yamanaka quien uno de ellos empezó a reír nerviosamente, ignorando completamente la queja de Naruto.

—Yo —dijo débilmente, el Yamanaka.

—Hmm —tarareó peligrosamente, sonriente mirando de nuevo a Naruto quien tragó saliva—. Creo que unas cuantas preguntas escritas no estaría nada mal para una misión del tipo descifrar.

— ¡Me rehúso! E-e-eso ¡QUE NO SEA ESCRITO! —Lloró Naruto a Tsunade. Tsunade sonrió— ¡Maldición!

Bueno, muchas cosas no cambiaban desde los doce y como a los doce Naruto se empezó a desesperar agarrando su cabellera rubia entre sus manos y empezando a maldecir el hecho.

—No les había dicho cuando me presenté durante los exámenes Chunnin. ''Soy Ibiki Morino su sensei y desde ahora su peor pesadilla''.

— ¡No! — palabra llena de desesperación por parte del futuro hokague Uzumaki Naruto, que no solo defenderá con su vida a la aldea sino en especial cierto lugar llamado Ichiraku. ¿Su peor temor? exámenes escritos. El héroe de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja tiene profunda debilidad por las hojas y el cálculo. Alivio qe nuestro enemigo no lo haya descubierto.

Todos excepto Naruto dimos un suspiro; unos de cansancio, otros de satisfacción, ejemplo: la de Ibiki Morino.

—Una cosa más —dijo de repente Tsunade llamando nuestra atención de vuelta— durante las misiones ''reales'' pueden ir entre dos, SOLO entre dos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque cuando sean ANBUS deben valerse por ustedes mismos como si fuera una misión en solitario pero aun así es importante el trabajo en equipo. Si lo hacen todos juntos os aseguro que terminaran más tarde que pronto. Os aconsejo que tomen como compañero a la persona que luego de ustedes haya roto el jutsu. Claro también podéis ir solo si os deseáis—nos miró atentamente—. Pueden irse. Mañana comienzan a esta misma hora, en la residencia de los Yamanaka.

— ¡Hai! —salimos de aquella oficina.

Era algo incómodo todo eso, no sentía como si la atmósfera fuera la mejor pero mirando a mí alrededor noté que era la única. ¿Quizás por la advertencia en aquella carta?; ¿Quizás las discretas miradas llenas de algo que no puedo descifrar provenientes de Sasuke?; O ¿la cara de completa curiosidad con la que me miraba Sai como queriendo decir algo pero dudaba en hacerlo?

Los ninjas del clan Yamanaka se nos acercaron por ende Ino se me acercó.

—Estaré a tu cargo, frentesota.

—No esperaba menos, cerda. A todo esto ¿desde ahora supervisarás las pruebas para ANBUS?

Una sonrisa ganadora cruzo por su rostro mientras levantó una ceja — ¿Debería pensar que me subestimas? No perderé contra ti.

Era así, mientras yo daba un paso parecía que cualquier otra persona daba dos.

—No. No, cerdita —dije con reto. Por más que me hubiese sentido mal ya que… ¡Demonios! Si Ino está aquí es porque está altamente capacitada—Pero veo que no solo subiste de peso.

Ino gruñó pero se calmó—Para mañana debes llevarte lo que creas necesario, con el jutsu llevarás contigo a la ilusión lo que tengas a mano contigo.

—Gracias, Ino —asintió su cabeza.

—Frente de marquesina —dijo de repente— ¿Qué harías sin mí?

—Cerda.

Las dos bufamos pero luego miramos y reímos. Naruto pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Vamos a Ichiraku ¿vienes? —Vi al equipo mirándome y luego envié una mirada a Ino — ¡Tú también Ino! —dijo alegre.

Sonreí y asentí. Agarré la muñeca de Ino y nos encaminamos cotilleando.

El orden era así: Sai, cerda, yo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto Y Kakashi-sensei. ¿Por qué no era Naruto a mi lado? Sencillamente porque Naruto tiene algo entre sus manos y curiosamente, MUY indirectamente había pedido para quedar a lado de Kakashi. Al principio pensé tomármelo como una ofensa ya que siempre se sentó a mi lado y hoy parecía que por nada del mundo lo haría pero me di cuenta de que planeaba algo cuando a cada rato sentía su mirada inquisitiva de sus ojos azules sobre mí y Sasuke.

Sasuke también parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto y le susurró algo que seguro era de intriga pero a la vez, sentía que la forma en la que le preguntó su voz había sido peligrosa. Naruto respondió inocentemente de que no sabía a lo que se refería. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Decidí hablar pero mejor no y puse desde entonces toda mi atención sobre Ino.

Me sentía fuera de lugar por momentos. No estaba segura de que Sai sabía o no lo que hacía pero eventualmente estaba coqueteando con Ino. Quería irme de aquí. El peso de la tensión que sentía hacia mi lado derecho era algo de no palabras. Sasuke parecía tan tranquilo mientras yo me encontraba tan intranquila. ¿Habré hecho bien en haberme callado en el momento que me di cuenta de que Naruto actuaba extraño?

—Uhmm —dije removiéndome incómoda del lugar— Naruto… —llamé y el susodicho me miró extrañado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?

—No me siento muy bien —Ino me miró—. Voy a mi casa —terminé levantándome. Los dos rubios fruncieron el ceño mirándome en protesta —Lo siento.

Antes de que me diera la vuelta y despedirme avergonzada, noté como Naruto envió una mirada a Sasuke —El teme irá contigo —afirmó luego.

— ¿Eh? —El azabache miró de repente a su mejor amigo— ¿Por qué yo?

—Ino habla con Sai; Kakashi y yo hablamos sobre nuevas técnicas…— el único ojo de Kakashi era un poema.

— ¿Lo hacemos? —preguntó Kakashi-sensei sorprendido y con cierta incredulidad de su parte.

—Sí —rio nervioso Naruto, dando una leve y escalofriante vuelta con su cabeza para mirarlo— Kakashi-sensei.

—Kakashi estaba leyendo su Icha Icha, dobe —cuestionó fríamente Sasuke. Mmm como siempre Sasuke había prestado atención.

Naruto no sabía que decir. Realmente no sabía porque esperaba ahí viendo aquello en vez de irme yo a mi casa. Naruto pareció reaccionar y sonrió— La palabra ''técnicas'' no tiene que estar exactamente ligada a técnicas de combate, teme.

Juro que aguante plantarle un golpe a Naruto y llamarlo ''baka'' pero sencillamente no me sentía yo.

Kakashi abrió más grande su único ojo y supongo que tenía un ligero rubor. Se podía la aclaración de garganta y apenas un ''yo nunca enseñaría eso a mí alumno''. Ayame miró con desaprobación al peli plateado y Teuchi-san solo se rio divertido.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto pero luego frunció el ceño. Ino se puso roja y por lo visto a Sai no le gustó eso, aunque demostró su disgusto por solo unos segundos antes de volver a tener una cara prácticamente sin expresiones como la de Sasuke, miró profundamente a Ino al final. Sabía que Ino era una pervertida pero para ponerse roja por un comentario así.

—Además, teme —continuó Naruto —. No has comido casi nada. Estas como… perdido.

Sasuke bufó pero se levantó, agradeció a Teuchi y a Ayame quienes respondieron con una sonrisa y un ''De nada, Uchiha-san'' y se giró hacia mí —Vámonos, Sakura—su voz gruesa era tan… emocionante… envolvente… no lo sabía pero sí sabía que era completamente varonil y provocaba un cosquilleo dentro mío. Después de tanto tiempo. Las emociones en mi interior no habían cesado nada, sino ahora me doy cuenta que son más fuertes que antes.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar.

Un tiempo después…

— ¿No estas nervioso? —pregunté de repente.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Por las ''pruebas'' para ANBU.

Parecía haber dudado un momento pero siguió como si jamás lo había hecho— No.

Guardé silencio sin saber que decir exactamente. Si Ibiki nos torturara psicológicamente… ¿mostraría a Sasuke su clan nuevamente muerto o algo por el estilo? No era algo casi seguro. Sin embargo, ¿a que más tiene miedo Uchiha Sasuke que no sea algo relacionado con su clan?

Luego de unos minutos de aquel silencio incómodo por mi parte. Sasuke finalmente decidió hablar. Lo cual fue sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron juntos con Sai? —lo miré atónita y lo peor es que no podía articular palabras correctas. Su rostro decía que era como una pregunta normal, como un ''¿Qué tal?''. Pero un remolino de respuestas invadió mi mente.

—Nos encontramos por el camino —pude decir al final. Otro silencio se volvió a instalar pero no era del todo… cómodo, desde luego. — ¿Sabes que tiene en mente Naruto?

Ahora fue Sasuke quien me miró desconcertado por una milésima de segundos —No lo sé. Aunque no me importa lo que pase por la mente de ese dobe —cerró sus ojos tranquilamente.

—Hmmm—canturreé y Sasuke me miró intrigado, claro que sin hacerlo tan obvio bendito sea el orgullo Uchiha. Reí y ahora enarcó sus cejas.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó frío.

—Yo admito que estoy intrigada. Después de todo Naruto puede ser tonto pero cuando se propone algo no hay quien lo pare —seguí sonriendo—. Y sabes muy bien que tu estas involucrado en esto —no sabía si Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que aparentemente no solo él estaba metido, sino yo también pero quise omitir el ''tú y yo''.

—Hn —se notó molesto y eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa crezca.

Luego de unos minutos más finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —dije sonrojada dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Hn —bajé mi cabeza tímida ante la situación.

—Nos vemos y de nuevo, gracias — giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó mi madre feliz cuando de repente abrió la puerta.

—Ya llegué, mamá — sonreí pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por Sasuke. De repente, la señora frente mío miró más allá de mí. Me miró rápidamente pero luego regaló una sonrisa a Sasuke, una tierna sonrisa podría decir yo.

—Gracias por traer a mi hija — dijo y observé que Sasuke asintió — ¿Quieres pasar, hijo? —ofreció de manera automática pero con felicidad notable.

¡Vamos! Es malditamente de día, como si me hubiese podido pasar algo. Rodé los ojos en dirección hacia mi madre. De verdad, a veces era muy sobre protectora. Pero… Espera… ¿¡Ofreció pasar a Sasuke-kun!? Juro que mi cara debe estar completamente roja y mis latidos se hacen más rápidos. ¡Sí!... ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡SI DEBI HABER HABLADO O MEJOR DICHO GOLPEADO A NARUTO CUANDO ACTUABA EXTRAÑO, SHANAROOO!

Vi que a Sasuke se le apareció una sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza —No. Disculpe, tengo unas cosas que hacer —aquella sonrisa era especial, y esa forma suave de mirar. Quizás… solo quizás, esta vez…. Admito que mis padres pueden ser un dolor de cabeza con las prohibiciones y esas cosas pero al ser hija única soy completamente mimada y extremadamente celosa, por más de que diga que quisiera estar sin ellos eso es completamente una mentira pero… solo esta vez y supongo… que no me importaría que mi madre le dé su cariño materno a Sasuke y que Sasuke actué como si estuviera viendo a su madre. Realmente nunca pensé ver esa clase de sonrisa en su rostro tan serio y frío.

* * *

Un par de horas después estaba preparando todas mis cosas que creía que eran necesarias. Ya que son misiones consecutivas, apenas rompo el jutsu de Ino y debo ir a las reales.

—Sakura… —dijo a mis espaldas Karin sobre la cama frotándose sus ojos. ¿Habían pasado como cuatro horas desde que fui y ella sigue durmiendo?

— ¿Si? —Giré mi cabeza mientras con mis manos aun enfrente agarraba los papeles bombas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste tanto ruido hace rato, pelo de chicle? —gruñó somnolienta aún.

—No te molestaría si es que te despertases más temprano, cuatro ojos.

—La próxima no te olvides de nada, maldita pelo de chicle.

— ¿Eh? — la miré desconcertada al comienzo pero luego sonreí con diversión —Tanto dormir que confundes la realidad con el sueño, cuatro ojos. —ella solo frunció el ceño a mi dirección y me encaminé al armario para pasarle una toalla.

—No te hagas la tonta, chicle— respondió levemente enojada— Cuando saliste de la habitación esta mañana para irte a Kami sabe dónde, iba a levantarme pero estaba muy agotada. Quise seguir durmiendo —encogió sus hombros como si nada—. Aparte, quizás sea de sueño pesado pero al menos tengo la decencia de que si vuelvo a mi hogar entro por la puerta y no por la ventana.

Quedé congelada, al comienzo burlándome de como contaba de que seguía agotada luego de dormir tanto, conste que lo único que hizo fue hablar sobre acontecimientos del pasado con su equipo Taka. No es como si fuera que fuimos a entrenar y estaba agotada por el entrenamiento. No.

Le tiré la toalla y ella la agarró segura. Me miró algo confusa — ¿Estás bien? —su tono era preocupante.

—Sí. Sí, no te preocupes— sonreí —.Ahora ve a bañarte. Seguro mi madre te habrá hecho tu desayuno, le encanta cocinar.

Cada vez más y en tan poco tiempo parecía una hermana, al igual que Ino. Ino a veces también se queda a dormir y es tan natural todo, Karin se comporta como Ino en cierta forma y cuando ayer la traje, mi mamá la atendió felizmente diciendo que le encantaba cada vez que mis amigas venían y se quedaban.

Creo que por eso la veía como una hermana rápidamente… era como Ino pero con un estilo un poco diferente. Ino era más revoltosa y atrevida como para admitir cosas, esa parte siempre había admirado de Ino, siempre parecía segura de sí y tiene un valor de mil hombres.

En cambio, Karin era así revoltosa pero por más de que parezca ruda como una Ino y fría, era alguien que simplemente se avergonzaba, era tímida pero no en exageración y eso hacía que sea nuevamente revoltosa negando cosas.

Karin era complicada, muy bipolar pero el punto es que se parecía a Ino en la faceta de chica ruda. Aparte las dos tienden a ser como mis rivales pero con amistad después de todo.

Karin asintió con un sonrojo.

—Karin…

— ¿Si? —dijo antes de entrar al baño.

—No lo tomes a mal. De hecho, incluso te estoy tomando como una hermana pero….

—Soy Uzumaki —dijo de repente—. Probablemente el único familiar que tengo es a Naruto como primo por ser del mismo clan.

Asentí aclarando mis sospechas. Karin tampoco había tenido una familia o un clan donde estar, los Uzumaki después de todo tampoco estaban presentes— Entiendo… —ahora sé por qué a Karin le cuesta un poco socializar e incluso ayer se puso súper tímida cuando mis padres le hacían preguntas. Bueno… no mi papá exactamente pero si mi mamá. Suspiré algo resignada. Quizás ahora mi madre se estaba convirtiendo en la madre de todos —Desde ahora puedes tomarte esto como si fuéramos tu familia —sonreí algo incómoda— esta casa estará abierta para ti veinticuatro horas y puedes quedarte aquí también —dije pero sabía que mis padres no se opondrían con la oferta de una integrante más.

Karin no me miró pero se dio la vuelta —Gracias, Sakura-chan —dijo para luego correr y abrazarme… casi tirándome.

En vez de que aquella oferta de amistad de la noche anterior fuera de amistad, parecía más bien como si hubiese aceptado una petición para convertirme en hermana.

Sentí algo mojando sobre mi hombro y Karin empezó a sollozar. Creo que… Sasuke realmente tenía razón hace tiempo. Evidentemente la soledad parece triste y dolorosa pero yo sé que yo no lo llegaría a entender completamente hasta que lo pierda todo pero cada vez más, siento que entiendo aquella palabra.

—Tranquila —le devolví el abrazo —Ya pasó todo lo de Orochimaru y ya eres libre también para crear nuevos amigos y una nueva vida aquí en Konoha. Esta tarde podemos salir con Ino, Tenten y Hinata-chan, ¿quieres? —Karin asintió con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te considero como una hermana, Sakura. Nadie antes había estado así para mí.

Cuando Karin entró al baño fui a mi escritorio donde dejé la carta.

Ahora el pánico que reprimí cuando Karin me contó que ''supuestamente'' yo vine una segunda vez me volvió a invadir. Con mis manos temblando abrí el cajón. La primera fue reemplazada por otra. Hice unos sellos, la abrí y la leí. Como pensaba. Se habían cabreado y ahora yo me había cabreado ¿Cómo se atrevían a entrar y dejarme esto en mi casa como si no fuera nada?

Comencé a escribir. Creo que tendré que hacer tiempo durante las misiones reales. Suspiré y sin más salí al balcón donde vi un pájaro grande sobre el tejado de la casa que estaba enfrente a la mía. Asentí y le di el mensaje sellado entre sus garritas.

Mis pensamientos pasados sobre querer volver a Konoha y llorar en mi habitación ahora eran imposibles.

Decidí querer despejar mi mente. Fui a los campos de entrenamiento y escuché el chidori. Antes de que se diera cuenta trate de ocultarme detrás de un árbol.

—Sal, Sakura —ordenó Sasuke parando su entrenamiento en un tono monótono.

—Lo siento. Yo… —no sabía que decir. Estaba sin su haori mostrando su torso desnudo y su sudor cubría su cuerpo — ¿Vas a seguir entrenando?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que no soy tan buena como Naruto pero ¿podemos pelear?

Sasuke me rastreó con su sharingan (que estuvo activado desde el comienzo) y esto era algo incómodo. Sonrió arrogante de lado— Hmp. Entonces ven.

Así fue como empezamos una pequeña batalla, diciéndole que no me subestimara.

* * *

**Cuando terminé de escribir la parte sobre las pruebas para ANBU me sentí como si fuera que tenía algo que ver con Divergente lol**

**Que orgullosa me siento de mi misma por escribir tanto xD Normalmente soy floja**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, los que siguen la historia y sus comentarios.**

**Sé que debe ser algo confuso el cap de hoy pero la próxima semana trataré de actualizar y ahí lo entenderán.**

**Respuestas:**

**Carlita-chan uchiha****: Woow wow jajaja muchas preguntas xD crei que te he dejado mucha intriga xD lo siento :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y *no por ser mala* espero que te haya dejado con más preguntas para hacer xD Te mando un abrazo y esto… solo tengo sasuke de chocolates así que te envió cinco de estos. Gracias por comentar :D**

**Tathuhime****: Me alegro que te haya gustado y me alegro más con tu comentario por hacerme saber que voy bien. Es decir, quiero que Sasuke sea lo maaaas el como sea posible y quiero también que aquella relación de amistad entre Sakura y Karin sea fuerte. Aparte, siempre fui partidaria de preferir conversaciones profundas en algún momento xD son tan…. Profundas.**

**La otra vez había leído uno de tus fics. Puede que en el futuro te pida ayuda *sonrojada* si quieres claro, me encanta tu forma de redactar las cosas y en especial porque mi fuerte no es exactamente el lemon xD Amo juego de tres 3**

**Jaja xD me encanta dejar con intriga a las personas**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Mimichis-chan:**** Lo sabrás más adelante xD jajaja creo que las ganas estarán todavía por un tiempo y te llenaré con más misterios jiji :3 Gracias por comentar Mimi-chan**

**Mary-animeangel:**** Soy tan feliz con tu comentario lol aquí traje la contii para que leas mas xD. Como sea espero que te hay gustado y muchas gracias por comentar :3**

**Sakura-princesa-konoha:**** Hi. Gracias Saku-chan :3**

**Bien con esto me despido. Comenten y de nuevo gracias :D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Querer Sin Temer**

**Capítulo 3: **

**Anteriormente:**

—Sé que no soy tan buena como Naruto pero ¿podemos pelear?

Sasuke me rastreó con su sharingan (que estuvo activado desde el comienzo) y esto era algo incómodo. Sonrió arrogante de lado— Hmp. Entonces ven.

Así fue como empezamos una pequeña batalla, diciéndole que no me subestimara.

**Presente:**

_**Con Sakura**_

—Tranquila, frentesota —dijo Ino poniéndose frente a mí.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuré nerviosa en estilo fetal, balanceándome como si necesitara un psiquiatra.

Nos reunimos en el establecimiento Yamanaka como había ordenado Tsunade-shishou pero vino Ibiki-san a jugarnos mentalmente y decirnos que estaríamos en algunas habitaciones (cada uno por separado) haciendo las pruebas.

—Si te consuela esta es la primera vez que haré esto.

— ¿¡Cómo podría eso tranquilizarme, cerda!? —estaba exasperada. Ino se encogió de hombros y sonrió socarronamente —Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma.

La ojiazul se rio abiertamente y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro — ¿Huh? ¿Es Sakura Haruno la que está frente a mí? Porque que yo recuerde la frentesota también tiene mucha confianza.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos — ¡Claro que la tengo! Quiero decir… — la miré y sonreí arrogante — no confío en ti, cerdita.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste, frentesita!?

—Ya escuchaste, cerda.

— ¡Frente de marquesina!

— ¡Ino-cerda!

— ¡Basta la dos! — nos interrumpió Tsunade entrando junto con Shizune.

— ¡Tsuande-sama! —exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté.

— ¿No puedo desear suerte a mi aprendiz?

—S-sí —asentí y Tsunade colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, sonriéndome cálidamente.

—Lo harás bien — ahora se dirigió hacia Ino —Tú también —sonriendo de la misma manera. Ino asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tsunade se fue dando la orden a Ino de que ya podía empezar.

—Cuando vayas ahí para ti pasaran como veinte dos días para que termines esas cinco misiones —miró las hojas en mis manos — para mí será trabajo desde ahora hasta esta tarde o máximo hasta media noche si tardas mucho ya que tu máximo para terminar será un mes.

—Entendido.

La rubia frente a mi empezó a hacer sellos conmigo sentada en rodillas. Al terminar y decir el nombre del sello puso una mano sobre mi cabeza prácticamente en mi frente.

Agarré con fuerza la hoja de las misiones correspondientes y cerré mis ojos mientras comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor punzante. Sentía que mi cabeza explotaba pero no me inmuté.

* * *

— ¿A qué temes?

— ¿Eh? —todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿A qué temes? —volvió a repetir una voz gruesa.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? — el pánico se empezó a apoderar de mí. No había ni una sola luz. El piso, paredes o en donde sea que estaba era todo completamente negro.

La voz rio pero no contestó. De repente todo volvió a la normalidad y me encontraba frente a un pueblo cerca de las fronteras del país del fuego. Miré a mí alrededor pero no veía nada extraño.

— ¿Sakura? —Escuché lejana la voz de Ino — ¿estás bien?

— ¿¡Ino!? —Me sobresalté — ¡Qué demonios fue eso!

— ¡No lo sé! Simplemente no pude contar contigo en el momento de ponerte bajo el genjutsu, algo me lo impidió, tenías un sello de restricción pero como me tienes a mí...—al principio su voz sonaba preocupada, al final tubo arrogancia— estas bien.

—Supongo que esta cosa no solo consume de un momento a otro todo mi chakra casi matándome— murmuré solo para mí tocando mi brazo vendado —Como sea —le dije a Ino —debo comenzar.

Escuché la afirmación de Ino y empecé a leer la primera misión.

* * *

Las misiones fueron normales. Obviamente, los enemigos eran muchísimo más fuertes. Por suerte nada raro había pasado como al comienzo La mayoría de las misiones tenían un poco de todo como si se evaluaran tus habilidades en todas las categorías: sanación, espionaje, rastreo y peleas a muerte; tales también habían decisiones difíciles como entre esto o Konoha, esto o la amistad entre la Aldea de la arena, escoltar al señor feudal o ir en un ataque definitivo contra algo muy importante al igual para tu aldea y la última prueba fue la de temor por Ibiki

''No quiero quedarme sola''.

Vi como Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Kiba Hinata, Karin, todos me daban la espalda.

Estuvo interesante debía admitir.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi el rostro de Ino con el ceño fruncido y pensativo.

— ¿Cerda?

—Lo hiciste bien —sonrió rápidamente— toma, tus misiones reales.

—Gracias —agarré las misiones que Ino me dio y salí de esa habitación. Me sentía cansada, era algo definitivo que realmente parecía que estuve casi venticinco días ahí. Viendo mi cuerpo ahora estaba, lastimada sentimentalmente pero sentía mi confianza al tope por superar el ''rechazo'' en mis miedos y con algunas que otras magulladuras.

Fui corriendo por los pasillos del departamento y llegué a la salida. Ahí estaban Sai y Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura, ¿huh? —dijo Sasuke al verme.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura—saludó Sai.

**_Flashback_**

_—Una cosa más —dijo de repente Tsunade llamando nuestra atención de vuelta— durante las misiones ''reales'' pueden ir entre dos, SOLO entre dos. Os aconsejo que tomen como compañero a la persona que luego de ustedes haya roto el jutsu._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Maldición. ¿Debería esperar a Naruto o no? Como si fuera una respuesta a mi pregunta recientemente hecha pero dudando de que Sasuke tomaría como compañero a Sai escuché un grito de una sala junto con una risa.

Una gotita anime se me resbaló, ''escrito'' si o si, era la única palabra que podía venir a mi mente. En las misiones también había mucho desiframiento. Así que… si las misiones de Naruto son como fueron las mías, está jodidamente jodido.

De hecho… Sanación… ¿Naruto sabía al menos como desinfectar una herida?; Rastreo… En eso era más o menos pero al menos podía defenderse; Espionaje… es muy imperativo al igual que impulsivo, no es lo suyo; Asesinatos… quizás pero evitaba llegar a ese punto aunque con su rasen-shuriken era bueno. Pero bueeeeno era Naruto él lo puede hacer todo aunque si la última prueba no pasaba se le eliminaba.

* * *

_**Con Ibiki**_

—Dile que si no descifra no comerá nunca más ramen y muéstrale ramen al otro lado de aquel cristal — dije mientras reía. Inojin sonrió divertido pero nervioso aun así hizo lo que le dije.

— ¡Eres cruel! —Gritó el niño-zorro con sus ojos cerrados y en su modo bijuu— ¡Rameeen!

—Cambia los kanjis a los de la primera era, esta generación prácticamente no la conoce.

Inojin asintió y por los ojos cerrados de aquel rubio empezaron a salir lágrimas— esto es imposible. ¡Seré un chuunin para siempre!

—¿En serio lo tendrás así? —preguntó Inojin serio pero burlón, era raro.

—De hecho… él ya aprobó hace media hora— sonreí — pero déjalo, ese niño en los exámenes para chunnin su examen había estado en blanco —Inojin me miró confundido pero solo sonreí sádicamente—Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_**Con Sakura**_

—Vámonos, Sakura.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? Pero… Naruto. Tú deberías ir con Sai.

—Eres médico —dijo frío mientras Sai solo nos miraba sin expresión— Naruto puede ir con Sai.

Claro. Sasuke-kun no era tonto, necesitaba un médico, cualquiera lo necesita si sabe que puede estar cansado para luego pelear. Burlona hacia mí nuevamente ¿cómo pude ilusionarme fácilmente con su llamado?

—Claro — dije cabizbaja.

Cuando comenzamos a camina hacia la salida, sentí que la mano de Sai agarró mi brazo.

— ¿Eh? —lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

—No hace falta que lo hagas si no lo quieres.

—Pero… —no continué pero yo sí quería ir con Sasuke-kun.

Sai no dijo nada pero me soltó sabiendo la respuesta y asintió —Supongo que esperaré a Naruto —sonrió y yo le sonreí pero apenada.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Ya voy! Nos vemos, Sai.

* * *

_**Dos días después…**_

El camino junto con Sasuke fue silencioso. Por momentos, yo empezaba una conversación pero él respondía de una forma tan… clave, sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decir y que cuando él terminase de hablar ya no hubiera otra cosa que preguntar o seguir. Todo se trataba de las misiones pero nada más, tampoco me quejaba aunque era incómodo a veces.

Ahora al fin. Suspiré. Me costó mucho convencerle de que vayamos a las aguas termales pero sí que necesitaba esto. Mis músculos se relajaban y mi mente podía descansar.

Cuando me estaba sumergiendo más hasta que al menos el agua caliente llegué a la altura de mi boca el ruido estrépito de la madera se escuchó seguido algo que cayó al agua.

Me sobresalté mirando el agujero que se había formado en la pared, algunas pero pocas chicas miraron tapándose la boca con horror. Hasta que… sentí una mano apretando con fuerza mí pecho que me hizo chillar. Miré abajo hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba pasando.

—¡Maldito! —grité pegando al hombre encima de mí.

— ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? —dijo el dueño de las aguas abriendo con fuerza la puerta y luego vi que se desmayó con sangre de su nariz.

Pervertido.

Cuando volví a mirar eufórica el cuerpo del hombre que había golpeado, me di cuenta que era de mi edad. Su pelo estaba mojado pero era corto de color negro y quizás lo usaba alborotado, otra cosa que pude ver fue que tenía flequillo que colgaba sobre sus ojos pero con el agua lo mandó hacia atrás, se veía sexy en cierta manera. Con su único ojo abierto y el otro cerrado por el dolor noté que eran azules.

Trataba de levantarse pero estaba herido y se sujetaba su estómago donde lo había golpeado— ¡Eh! —Sonrió burlón sin dejar el rastro de dolor— ¿Desde cuándo una mujer pega tan fuerte?

Iba a replicar pero me sonrojé, estaba parada desnuda, enseñando mi cuerpo a aquel maldito pervertido pero eso no era lo peor. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Sasuke había llegado ropa ninja puesta ¿se habrá metido si quiera a las aguas?

Dispersé nuevamente mi mente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. La chica a mi lado me pasó una toalla rápidamente y me cubrí a una velocidad que ni yo sabía que poseía.

Roja, avergonzada y sin poder articular palabra hacia Sasuke me dirigí hacía aquel tipo, tenía aun su sonrisa pero la cambió cuando crují mis dedos.

— ¿Pe-perdón?

—Tú…

El chico me miró pero luego abrió sus ojos, se levantó y me tiró al suelo con él encima mientras una bola negra destruía el establecimiento.

Sasuke se puso frente a nosotros, dándonos la espalda pero su cabeza a un costado, mirándonos con desprecio o al menos no a mí… Miré al chico que por lo visto no le gustaba que lo miraran de esa manera. Esto… se ponía feo. Al menos, la toalla no se me había caído.

—Hmm —escuchamos tararear a alguien afuera. Para ese entonces solo nosotros tres estábamos presentes con el dueño desmayado.

—Ikki-san —el chico frente a mí dijo de una manera baja y peligrosa.

— ¿Sucede algo Ren-kun?

— ¿Por qué? —se empezó a levantar y se puso a lado de Sasuke. Cuando se levantó me di cuenta de su banda gris en su cintura… Kumogakure.

¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Ikki!?

Me levanté rápidamente mirando al sujeto. Que no sea.

—Oh… Sakura-chan —sonrió de lado.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke mirándome.

—Déjala. ¡No tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Traidor! —acusó Ren con ojos fieros poniendo su brazo frente a mí.

—Tienes razón —sonrió— no en esto —el cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa sádica y sus dos cicatrices paralelas sobre su ojo izquierdo. Suzuki Ikki. Su banda de Kumogakure con una raya encima de ella. Claro que lo conozco, estuvo ahí después de todo.

Sasuke miró a Ikki y él sólo pudo hacer más grande su sonrisa —Tranquilo —se burló. Sasuke frunció el ceño—no haré nada a tu pareja —me miró.

—Váyanse —susurró Ren a Sasuke y a mí.

—No —se negó activando su mangekyo.

—Sasuke-kun, vámonos.

Sasuke me miró — ¡Hmp! Solo nos seguirá.

—Yo me encargaré.

—Sasuke-kun… por favor.

—No tienes que pelear Sakura —continuó Sasuke.

—1… 2…3…4… —abrí mis ojos.

_**Flashback**_

_—201, 202, 203… —gritos— 208, 209, 210…_

_**Fin flashback**_

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos!

Ikki rio y empezó la batalla. Y yo... Claro que podía pelear pero estaba temblando y ni si quiera podía moverme. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso pero decidió quedarse a pelear.

* * *

**LO SIENTO T.T **

**He tardado un tiempo pero lo subí pero la buena noticia es que tengo casi todo el fic terminado. ^^**

**Mañana o Domingo subiré la conti 3 Este capítulo es algo corto pero el próximo será más largo 3 prometo. **

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los comentarios, favs y los nuevos seguidores 3 3 **

**Besos**

**Bye :***


	5. Capitulo 4

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Querer Sin Temer**

**NOTA: _Cursiva es para recuerdo o flashbacks. Espero que disfruten del fic :D_**

**Capítulo 4: **

**Anteriormente:**

—1… 2…3…4… —abrí mis ojos.

_**Flashback**_

—_201, 202, 203… —gritos— 208, 209, 210…_

_**Fin flashback**_

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos!

Ikki rio y empezó la batalla. Y yo. Claro que podía pelear pero estaba temblando y ni si quiera podía moverme. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso pero decidió quedarse a pelear.

**Presente:**

_**Con Sakura**_

Como siempre, si así era así será. Una persona jamás cambiará. Claro que no. Me siento ilusa al creer que Sasuke-kun podría cambiar.

Una sonrisa irónica pasa por mis labios. El terror que antes sentía se había esfumado. Un vacío que creí que estaba lleno solo se expandió, dándome el conocimiento de que siempre lo tuve.

Sin decir nada, observando como los dos hombres frente a mí se colocaban en posiciones de lucha luego de haber sido derribados de un solo golpe por Ikki, termino perdida.

—Sakura-chan… —me llama el castaño sádico— ¿No me atacarás?

Frunzo el ceño, aprieto los puños y dientes, inútilmente pienso rápidamente en las tácticas a las cuales podría recurrir pero… este hombre… no hay quien lo pare.

Sasuke y Ren avanzan, por un momento veo a Naruto como Ren, empiezan a combinar sus ataques pero todo es en vano. Una vez más, son derribados frente a mí. Levantando una nube de polvo.

''_No importa lo que pase, haz lo que debas para sobrevivir''_

Esas fueron las palabras de Yuuki-chan, cierro mis ojos. Las lágrimas caen sin darme cuenta antes.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor —suplico con la voz quebrada— retirémonos.

Hay un minuto de silencio mientras él y Ren vuelven a pararse heridos

—Vete —terco, idiota.

—Está bien — suspiro para tranquilizarme y limpiar mis lágrimas.

Sasuke me mira de reojo con sus ojos color sangre, pero lo ignoro, el vacío se apodera de mí y doy media vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —la preocupación evidente en la voz de Ren me llama la atención.

— ¿Sakura? —Sasuke pregunta con la voz monótona característica de él.

—Yo no deseo morir aún — mi voz sale fría, una frialdad que nunca pensé tenerla y reprimo mi sorpresa—. Estoy en pleno examen.

— ¿Qué haces, Sakura?

— ¿Qué crees que hago, Uchiha? ¿Necesitas cambiarte los sharingans o algo?

—Hmph, no me importa.

Sigo mi camino y la sonrisa esta vez, no es irónica sino melancólica— Nunca te importó—susurré pero estoy segura que él lo escuchó.

Doy media vuelta antes de que pueda decir algo más pero solo alcanzo a escuchar la estúpida risa de Ikki.

Maldito monstruo. Maldito Uchiha que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

Sin perder más tiempo, indignada y con la cabeza en alto voy hacia donde debería estar mi ropa. Aferro mis manos por la toalla que cubre mi cuerpo. Encuentro varias prendas esparcidas por los escombros y deduzco que algunas personas en la ola de miedo del repentino y poderoso ataque corrieron para salvar sus vidas sin importarle poseer algo que los cubra.

Encuentro todas mis prendas y doy un último vistazo a Sasuke y a Ren. Me detengo unos segundos mirando el pequeño emblema Uchiha de su camisa sin mangas de color gris oscuro y el recuerdo de haberlo visto antes de frente me golpeó, la camisa sin mangas dejaba expuestas sus vendajes alrededor de su estómago y sus muñecas. ¿Aún seguía lastimado por la guerra? Eso sería una locura.

Maldije. Soy una ninja médico y no me había dado cuenta antes. Estuve tan concentrada en… querer hacer conversación con él. ¿Cómo es que no me percaté de sus vendajes? Que está mal conmigo.

Me separo de mis pensamientos al momento en que el emblema sale de mi enfoque. Estaban chocando en otra batalla nuevamente. Él no merecía que me quede ahí.

Pero se encontraba herido.

"Vete"

Aquellas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza. Yo… no puedo. No debo. Y quizás odie lo que estoy haciendo pero empecé a hacer lo él me dijo. Doy un paso para retirarme.

"_Aquello que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria."_

Frunzo el ceño y cierro mis ojos con rabia. ¿Él que era de mí? ¿Era incluso un amigo?

Maldigo otra vez y escucho el gruñido de Ren y luego el de Sasuke, había estado tan dentro de mis pensamientos que no hacía caso a los puños, los kunais o incluso los ninjustsus que se habían hecho. Sabía que Ikki los estaba venciendo de igual manera.

Dejé que la toalla caiga y empecé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía tratando de evitar el temblor en mis manos. Evadir esa sensación de angustia, y tomarlo a la ligera, era su problema después de todo aunque aun así...

"_Lo sabía no soy igual a ti" _esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza de aquella noche.

— ¡Detente! —dije una vez que me coloque entre Sasuke y Ren que jadeaban buscando el aire.

—Creí que te habías marchado, Sakura —arrastra mi nombre al final con evidente burla en su voz.

—Ikki, por favor. No les hagas daño.

Ellos aprovecharon que Ikki me miró fijamente y atacaron, caí de rodillas. Esos idiotas.

Sasuke y Ren terminaron una corta batalla con Ikki. Ikki salió sin ningún rasguño y diciendo que se aburría pero Sasuke y Ren tenían heridas leves.

Finalmente, cuando les curé Ren nos dijo que su destino era Konoha en cuanto vio mi banda y que nos deseaba ver nuevamente.

Al cabo de unas horas seguimos con Sasuke en nuestra aventura del examen.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, perdida en pensamientos.

— ¿Quién era él, Sakura? —dice Sasuke cuando nos quedamos solos.

— ¿Eh? —Me giré para mirarle a los ojos y pude notar que se refería a Ikki—. ¡Oh! —Miré abajo un poco desanimada—. Nadie importante.

—Hmph.

Sabía que ahí moría la conversación, por más que quisiera que siga…

* * *

_—1…2…3…4… —abrí mis ojos y escuché unos gritos desgarradores. Me levanté rápidamente y me percaté que estaba dentro de una celda. Entre los gritos yo también grité aferrándome a un barrote._

_— ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? ¡Sáquenme!_

_Quise usar mi chakra pero una luz esmeralda en mi brazo brillo fuertemente apenas la empecé a acumular en mis puños. La sensación de dolor se hizo insoportable, grité… Esta vez la agonía me abrazaba mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo arder._

_Retorciéndome en el piso mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, el dolor no paraba, no había como. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer hasta que empecé a suplicar y una risa se escuchó. Fijé mi vista con dificultad y pude ver unas botas del otro lado de mi celda. Un poco más y vi una mano estirada hacia mí, esta empezó a brillar. Luego de eso me desmayé. Quien haya sido esa persona, quedé inconsciente del dolor que este provocó._

* * *

—No debiste haber peleado contra él —digo mientras seguimos caminando—. No debieron. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sasuke solo siguió caminando a mi lado en silencio. Sin embargo, yo detuve mi marcha.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre este silencio!? —Veía como Sasuke seguía sin mirar atrás— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke-kun! —me rehusaba a llorar.

—No es de tu incumbencia — dijo parando al fin —. Métete en tus asuntos, Sakura.

— ¡Él es mi asunto! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que has hecho!

Sasuke finalmente se da la vuelta pero se me hiela la sangre al encontrarme con su mirada y en especial con su Rinnengan.

— ¿Entonces porque no comienzas a decirme, sakura? —sus ojos son fríos y su mirada es dura. Me siento desnuda.

* * *

_Me despierto y estoy atada con las manos atrás de mi espalda, y algo aparte de la cuerda sosteniéndolas. Hay una multitud, todos estábamos detrás de una línea roja que marcaba el límite._

_—Detenganse… por favor… —miré a mi lado izquierdo y era una chica quien sollozaba, tenía el pelo desordenado y su ropa desgarrada, en su cuerpo abundaban los moretones y la suciedad. Se veía cansada, desesperada y entre lágrimas suplicaba._

_El grito en el medio del lugar captó toda mi atención, abrí los ojos sorprendida. Una niña de unos ocho años estaba ahí, luces solamente para ella y no era la única allí sino también estaba un hombre con un látigo de cuero trenzado._

_La espalda estaba roja, un poco más y la sangre saldría. Se notaba que recién empezaba._

_No pude evitar mis lágrimas._

_La niña mira al público quienes estábamos en la obscuridad. Parece que reconoce a su hermana._

_— ¡Basta! —gritó la mujer a mi lado al hacer el contacto visual. Forcejeó pero luego empezó a gritar, el mismo tatuaje que el mío tenía en su cuerpo, la mano detrás de ella solamente brilló un poco más y esta gritó más fuerte. Su hermana en el medio de todo el lugar, sin querer perder de vista a la chica de mi lado trató de sacarse de las cuerdas llenas de chakra que la tenían abrazada al poste de madera pero con fuerza, el látigo fue a la cara obligándola a desviar la mirada._

_—No mires atrás nunca, Yuuki-chan. Dijo un hombre con una sonrisa cerca de nosotras. Su cabello era plateado, sus ojos como perlas._

_—Bastardo… —murmuré con odio y sentí una respiración en mi oreja._

_Pero esta persona quien se acercó no habló solo para mí sino lo dijo fuerte, demasiado fuerte — ¿Acaso has dicho que Otsutsuki-sama es un bastardo?_

_El hombre vino junto a mí y dijo — ¿Has dicho algo de mí? —sonrió. Sin embargo esos ojos denotaban maldad pura, su sonrisa me dio escalofríos—. ¿Por qué no la cambias Ikki-san? Después de todo, la niña ya está semiconsciente. No creo más que hable y a Toneri-san no le gusta perder el tiempo._

_La chica a mi lado se empezó a reír entre el dolor, la vi y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Ella lo miró desafiante — ¿E-en serio, cre-crees que tu hermano te apo-apoyará en esto?_

_Luego de eso el hombre se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y levantó su mentón con sus dedos —Cambio de planes. Mátenla con la tortura a la niña. Ikki llévala a ella a su celda._

_Ikki me gira bruscamente y los golpes se escuchan, la niña grita, la hermana llora._

_—Esto te pasará si no sigues las reglas, Sa-ku-ra-chan —susurra detrás de mí._

_Con toda mi fuerza y aprovechando que Ikki se acercó para decirme aquello lo termino golpeando la nariz. Con casi nada de fuerza trato de zafarme de la cuerda en mis muñecas, mientras tanto, ya estoy corriendo hacia el sujeto quien dio la orden del asesinato a la pequeña. Él se pone firme, listo para que lo ataque, con una sonrisa, con ojos fríos como la nieve y una mirada dura._

* * *

De vuelta a la realidad, cierro los ojos y me acuerdo de respirar, la diferencia era el color de los ojos, la intensidad era la misma pero Sasuke… Sasuke-kun… no es cruel…

—Sakura —Lo escucho, su voz no demuestra ninguna emoción.

Mi cuello me quema, y la memoria de él agarrándome aquella vez en el puente cuando me pidió que mate a su compañera de equipo volvió en mí. Aquellos ojos…

Salto al sentir el mínimo toque en mi brazo izquierdo, Sasuke está frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos…

Estoy temblando sin embargo no lloro.

Se notaba que Sasuke no sabía que decir o que hacer, o quizás sí pero no se atrevería… simplemente su silencio hablaba más.

Aparte su mano y negué con la cabeza —No es nada. Solo un mal recuerdo —reí y mis ojos se fijaron en aquel pájaro en la rama de un árbol detrás de Sasuke.

La vigilancia era implacable. Incluso me sorprendía que Sasuke todavía no se haya percatado, después de todo estuvo desde el primer momento que Ikki apareció.

Llegamos a una pequeña aldea y una familia nos aceptó con ellos para quedarnos por esa noche, por más de que sabían que era Uchiha Sasuke el que se encontraba conmigo tenían confianza por mí ya que alguna vez les habíamos ayudado con Naruto.

Fue fácil caer en el sueño, una vez de haber almorzado todo.

* * *

_El lugar estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de la luna que era lo único que te permitía visualizar. ¿Por qué seguir a una ideología sobre ilusión? ¿¡De qué serviría una maldita vida ilusoria!? ¿Ahí realmente estaría la salvación, la paz?_

_—Sakura_

_— ¿Qué quieres?_

_—Al salón, ahora._

_Porque si algo aprendí de esto, es que este lugar puede hacerte dudar, añorar incluso el volver a ver el sol._

_Caminando por línea recta en un pasillo, donde solo puedes evadir sombras. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, sin chakra; un mínimo movimiento y mi cuerpo sentiría que estaba en el fuego mismo, todo mi chakra consumiéndose repentinamente, mis piernas o tal vez todo mí ser temblaría y no me respondería._

_La última vez que traté de escapar caí en un pozo, todo empeoró. Era un laberinto el lugar, trampas, oscuro y caías como si fueras un hombre ciego que ya no tiene adelante una superficie de la cual estar parado. Nuevamente, lo único que te podría iluminar era la luz de la luna pero si caías en donde yo había caído... te enfrentas hasta a ti mismo, corriendo hacia el miedo de que irónicamente tratas de huir._

_Las noches se habían convertido en días y los días en noche. No veías el sol. Estaba sometida en una prisión por alguien que le pareció que la vida es… una tortura queriendo así seguir la voluntad de nuestra madre y salvadora Otsutsuki Kaguya, con ella muchas otras personas que al igual quieren lo mismo._

_Asechan a ninjas altamente capacitados, los torturan hasta jurar lealtad a la ideología, te matan si te opones, matan a tus seres queridos si les traicionas. Claro que no habría problema alguno con Naruto por ejemplo ya que él es terriblemente fuerte y ellos no son tontos o… no del todo porque estos sujetos no pudieron ver que Naruto fue la salvación para todos nosotros, sellando con Sasuke a Kaguya. Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creen que no hay salvación? ¿Es que acaso hay algo más que nadie sabe?_

_—201, 202, 203 —el choque del látigo contra la piel era… desesperante. El grito de dolor te destruía por dentro —208, 209, 210 —altamente capacitado para no desmayarse y durar 250 latigazos como ''advertencia''. Siendo el golpe más duro mientras tu piel está al rojo vivo. Te torturan hasta jurar lealtad._

_—Haruno, Sakura —dijo un hombre con una lista en su mano, Ikki a mi lado y atajándome. _

_—Mañana será tu día, abandonarás Konoha, jurarás lealtad a la madre y matarás a cualquier enemigo de tu nueva familia si hesitar, sin importar de quien se tratase. _

_—¿De verdad crees que lo haré? —bufé. Y este me miró, luego sonrió. _

_—Prepárate linda porque haré que incluso tengas que matar a tu Hokage una vez que Uzumaki, Naruto lo sea. Lo cual no falta mucho. _

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y vi el Rinnengan de Sasuke en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Que has hecho?

Él no me respondía simplemente me miraba como si me desconociera.

— ¡Sasuke!

* * *

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**Pido perdón por la tardanza, la verdad no tengo justificación :C Los he fallado. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y déjenmelo saber.**

**Nos leemos ****pronto **

**Besos :***


End file.
